fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend/Weapons
This page shows all the weapons that all the characters can use in Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend as long as the player buy them, find them in the Story Mode, Patrol Mode and Mission Mode or earn them as prizes in other modes. There are several kinds of weapons, exactly 18: Swords, Scepters, Edges, Hammers, Orbitars, Arms, Legs, Guns, Disk Weapons, Bows, Spears, Projectiles, Palms, Armor Weapons, Claws, Pincers, Grimoires and Lasers. Special kinds of weapons like the Zodiac Weapons or the Technoswords can interact with the user of the weapon by giving the user other special abilities or special attacks that could not be made without those weapons. The other special weapons of the game are the Legend Weapons that are rarely found and appeals the mythology of the series and other ancient cultures. Great Swords *'Seven Great Swords' **'Subarashi Kageiken' **'Subarashi Idainaryuken' **'Subarashi Kaminariken' **'Subarahi Kumoiumiken' Swords Swords are all the edged weapons with handle on it's base. Depending on the kind of edge and it's size, swords can get different names. On this game, swords can have different powers like throw fire, ice, call thunders, change form, etcetera. Besides, there is a special kind of sword that can be obtained through the story: the technoswords, technological weapons that contain the essence of matter. Here, it is the list of swords that can be obtained. Standard Swords *'Maru Katana *'Soshu Kitae Katana' *'Supreme Sword' *'Desert Broadsword' *'Silver Sword' *'Divine Claymore' Scepters/Staffs *'Natural Whip' *'Angelic Scepter' *'Tarantula Staff' *'Empress Scepter' *'Anj Cross' Edges *'Iron Scythe' *'Steel Scythe' *'Igniter Scythe' *'Phantom Scythe' *'Death Scythe' *'Iron Edges' *'Steel Edges' *'Wing Edges' *'Angelic Edges' Hammers *'Bronze Hammer' *'Aurora Hammer' *'Death Hammer' *'Ruby Hammer' *'Angelic Hammer' *'(♉) Taurus Club' *'Diamond Club' *'Babel Pounder' Orbitars *'Oculus Orbitars' *'Rhadamant Orbitars' *'Death Orbitars' *'Angelic Orbitars' *'Flamethrower Orbitars' *'Duo-Phoenix' *'Anubis Orbitars' *'(♊) Gemini Orbitars' Arms *'Storm Hand' *'Dark Arm' *'Scorpion Needle' *'Sphinx Arm' *'Angelic Arm' *'(♌) Leo Arm' Legs *'Swan Leg' *'Grasshopper Leg' *'Angelic Leg' *'Angelic Boots' *'Ice Boots' *'Blizzard Leg' Guns *'Volcano Cannon' *'Neptune Cannon' *'Aurora Gun' *'Death Gun' *'Magma Shotgun' *'Cactus Gun' *'Angelic Gun' *'Libra Gun' Disk Weapons *'Bronze Shuriken' *'Iron Shuriken' *'Steel Shuriken' *'Star Shuriken' *'Explosive Shuriken' *'Chakram' *'Angelic Discus' *'Aiaara Discus' *'Hurricane Discus' Bows *'Glacier Arrows' *'Roman Bow' *'Longbow' *'Aurora Bow' *'Angelic Bow' *'Silver Bow' *'(♐) Sagittarius Bow' *'Ra Arrows' Spears *'Bronze Spear' *'Iron Spear' *'Steel Spear' *'Cosmic Spear' *'Thunder Spear' *'Aurora Spear' *'Bright Spear' Projectiles *'Iron Bullets' *'Steel Bullets' *'Thorn Bullets' *'Oblivious Rounder' Palms *'Greek Palm' *'Angelic Palm' *'Death Palm' *'(♍) Virgo Palm' *'Musical Palm' *'Perish Palm' *'Airbelle Palm' *'Seth Palm' Armor Weapons *'Atlas Shield' *'Harmony Shield' *'Aurora Shield' *'Angelic Shield' *'Thorn Shield' *'Dracule Helmet' *'Ocarina of Apollo' *'Icarian Compass' *'Amaterasu Shield' *'Iris Armor' *'Lucifer Wings' *'(♏) Scorpio Needle' Claws *'Diamond Claws' *'Mole Claws' *'Inferno Claws' *'Batset Claws' *'Meteor Claws' Pincers *'Bronze Pincers' *'Demon Pincers' *'(♋) Cancer Pincers' *'Tsunami Pincers' Grimoires *'Mechanic Grimoire' *'Ceres Grimoire' *'Celestial Grimoire' *'Snow Grimoire' *'Abyss Grimoire' *'Dragon Grimoire' *'Armageddon Grimoire' *'Tornado Grimoire' Lasers *'Icarian Laser' *'Angelic Laser' *'Photon Laser' *'(♒) Aquarius Laser' Category:Weapons Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Subpages Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Things